The Better Know Your MasterPadawan Show
by jackyyy17
Summary: ObiWan and Anakin are guests on the Better Know Your MasterPadawan Show.


**The Better Know Your Master/Padawan Show**

by: jackyyy17

**Timeframe: **After TPM.

**Characters: **Obi-Wan, Anakin, and OC

**Genre: **Humor

**Summary: **Obi-Wan and Anakin are members on the Better Know Your Master/Padawan Show.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. The great flannel one does.

* * *

**N'lyos Kiell:** "Hello gentle beings, I'm N'lyos Kiell, your friendly Gran host, and welcome to the "Better Know Your Master/Padawan Show." As you know, this Holoshow is dedicated to introduce the galaxy to all the Jedi Masters and their Padawans that protect and serve us. During each show we ask a Master and his or her apprentice a series of question designed for you, the audience to see the beings behind the robe.

"Today, the lucky Master and Padawan is…" (drum rolls) "Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. Come on down."

(Obi-Wan and Anakin enter, and take a seat on the couch next to the speaker.)

**N'lyos Kiell:** "Welcome to the show, Obi-Wan and Anakin."

**Obi-Wan:** "Thank you for having us."

**Anakin:** "Yeah, It's cool. I'm on the holonet. Hi Mom!"

**N'lyos Kiell:** "Okay, lets get started. First question, what do you think the best thing about being a Jedi is?"

**Obi-Wan:** "The Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice. It is our duty to serve and protect the galaxy, and to preserve democracy. Being a Jedi means helping the Galaxy be a better place. That is why I enjoy being a Jedi."

**Anakin:** "I like being a Jedi cause its exciting. We get to go on adventures, fight the bad guys, fly real fast. You know, fun stuff!"

**Obi Wan:** "Anakin, a Jedi doesn't crave action or adventure."

**Anakin:** "Oh come on Master. It's what we do best."

**N'lyos Kiell:** "Okay, next question. When you're not on a mission, or training, what do you like to do in your free time?"

**Obi-Wan: **"Both my Padawan and myself enjoy meditating on the Force, seeking it's guidance and wisdom. We also enjoy sharpening or lightsaber skills. Never know when that will come in handy."

**Anakin:** "That's no fun, Master. I enjoy racing, building stuff… I built my own droid once, you know. …fixing things, that sort of stuff. I especially like racing stuff that I built."

**Obi-Wan:** "Anakin, I…"

**N'lyos Kiell:** "Okay, moving right along. Now this next question is just for fun. If you were ever to have a kid, what would you name him?"

**Anakin:** "Oh, that's easy. I'd name him Anakin Junior."

**Obi-Wan:** "This question is absurd. The Jedi aren't allowed emotional connections. And children is a definite NO."

**N'lyos Kiell:** "Okay, then how about this, what would you want your next Padawan's name to be?"

**Anakin:** "Obi-Wan Kenobi Junior."

**Obi-Wan:** "Anakin, to imply that would mean that I would have to have a son, which I intend not to do."

**Anakin:** "What about you and Siri? The way you two were going after it yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with a grandson too, Obi-Wan Kenobi the Third."

**Obi-Wan:** "Anakin, what are you chattering about. clears throat We are just err friends, nothing more. We were discussing a mission"

**Anakin: **"Sure you were, and I'm just a bantha's…"

**Obi-Wan:** "Anakin, if you finish that sentence, I'll make you do so much mediating, you see the outside world for weeks."

**Anakin: **"Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about eating your cooking for a while then."

**Obi-Wan:** "Why you…"

**N'lyos Kiell:** "Guys, guys…"

**Anakin:** "You know the last time Master Obi-Wan tried to cook he almost set the whole Jedi academy on fire."

**Obi-Wan: **"It was flambé, its supposed to have flames."

**Anakin: **"Yeah, well Siri didn't think so. If I remember correctly she left in rather a hurry before you could serve dinner."

**Obi-Wan:** "She had to go talk to Yoda."

**Anakin:** "Not that last at night, she didn't"

**Obi-Wan:** "Anakin, I'm warning you."

**Anakin: **"Tisk, tisk, Master. Such anger, what would Master Yoda say?"

**Obi-Wan: **"Why you, snot mouthed, ungrateful little…"

(Both Anakin and Obi-Wan proceed to ignite their lightsabers, and engage in a spar.)

**N'lyos Kiell:** "Um, I think were out of time. Join us next week when we interview Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, and her Padawan, Barriss Offee. This is N'lyos Kiell, saying goodnight galaxy, and have a pleasant tomorrow."

(To someone backstage)

"Cut the cameras."

(Unheard response)

"I know we still have ten minutes left, just cut them, and fast." (looks at Obi-Wan and Anakin) "Oh, better engage the sprinkler system too."

The End


End file.
